dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Floran (4e Race)
Floran The forest is tired of relying on other creatures to protect it. The Mother Forest calls on Florans for that reason. The florans are a culmination of grasses, plants, trees and any other plant life from the forests of origin. They are given sentience by the collective energies of all the plants in the forest coming together to form its own guardian. Play an Floran if you want... * to be a sentient plant * protect nature fiercely * be adapted to the forest * To be a member of a race that favors the Avenger, Druid and Shaman classes. Physical Qualities Florans appearances often change with the seasons. In winter their branches are usually bare with the exception of the rare evergreen. During the spring flowers bloom vibrantly around their bodies in a myriad of colors. In summer their bark darkens and leaves become much fuller in color. Lastly during fall the leaves and flowers begin to lose their vitality but are usually quite beautiful before falling off to prepare for winter. Florans can live to be over a century old and much of their life will be on par with their seasonal shifts. When born they are like spring for 30 years, full of emerging life and quite energetic. In young adulthood they are like summer, strong and continue to maintain a healthy amount of energy until they are 60. In their true adulthood, they are like fall and begin to show signs of their age as they lose some of their former vitality until they are 90. When they have become elderly they become like winter, much more brittle and losing much of their color, during the actual spring and summer they still bloom flowers but not with the same vivaciousness as before. Playing a Floran Florans are staunch defenders of plant life especially that of their home forest, or Mother Forest. They often mourn fallen trees and seem uncomfortable in man-made dwellings made with wood. Such discomforts can be alleviated if it is found that such homes were made with utmost consideration for the trees that made these homes. Trees that would soon see their end being given new life and purpose can actually be seen as a sign of great respect. Though for most this dilemma is non-existent since venturing away from home is rare, and is generally done only when their mother forest thinks that an outside threat may be on the way. Socially, florans are a bit naive, making interactions with other races intriguing and, sometimes, a bit confusing. The Mother Forest provides all for a floran and they may not understand why the other races cannot survive the same way. They do not shun other ways of life, but aren't afraid boast (although unwittingly) about how good Mother Forest is. Oftentimes particularly young floran or those with little life experience outside of the Mother Forest have no understanding on how money and trade work. Given this lack of knowledge even the most mundane of tasks can often become quickly awkward. While most floran are of simple taste taking only what they need or are given, there are those who have a greater interest in more grandiose things. When a floran finds itself in a larger metropolis it generally experiences culture shock. While most can overcome it and function properly, some will not be able to adapt at all. For the majority that come to understand the cultural difference most will still prefer and yearn for the comforts of Mother Forest. Some though will find that they are excited by this vastly different style of life, taking to trying to adopt as much as possible. Floran Characteristics: Florans are Genderless, but can appear and sound both like men and women. Sample Names: Florans are not given a name by the Mother Forest, but refer to themselves in the third person as "One" or something of that nature. Names are given by the people that they interact with and florans are usually happy to accept them, still using in the third person. Floran Adventurers Palmer is a floran druid who has no time for anything that isn't of prime concern to Mother Forest. He lives for the woods and has no love for anything that would deny their majesty or threaten their sanctity. So when Mother Forest made him aware of those who are doing her harm, he was more than willing to throw himself at it. Upon arriving he found orcs taking down trees in great numbers to forge siege weapons that would no doubt bring equal ruin to somewhere else. His attack against them was met with a bitter defeat though and he barely survived. Broken and beaten Mother Forest gave him a new request, leave to find help from somewhere else that these creatures would threaten. Shocked and saddened by his task, Palmer must head forth from his home he never wished to leave if he is to save it. Daisy is a floran shaman who has an equal love for both fauna and flora. All life no matter how different holds a special place in her heart and she is widely accepting of most things. She is young though and has no real understanding of how life outside of the forest exists but she is curious to find out. So when Mother Forest deemed her ready, it was with an open heart that she set upon the road to adventure to explore new lands and flowers and creatures. What she will find out in the world was completely unknown to her and the idea of having to provide for herself entirely foreign, but optimism trumps any doubts she may have. Leilani is a floran avenger of Melora who actually keeps up her residence primarily in the city. An undercover agent in a way, she often visits pubs and other points where people gather to keep up in the latest news. Of greatest importance to her is information involving the forests near her home. If she learns of any projects she does not agree with, swift justice will silently befall those responsible. She often conducts herself in a very serious nature, as one would expect of an assassin of the forests, but has taken to city life despite herself. Her greatest vice and love of late is alcohol and it does much to sway her mood. Something about its intoxicating warmth calls to her as once only the forest did, and her generally dour mood becomes energetic and makes her the life of many a party. Like it or not she is becoming attached to her strange stone dwellings, fiery water and fleshy friends. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type Category:Fey Origin Category:Plant Subtype Note: If you are putting something on this site, and it is not your idea, please get permission from the author. ---- Category:Add New Category:4e